This invention relates to quinolonecarboxylic acid antibacterials for plants.
Gerster, J. F., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,042, discloses a method for treatment of plant disease caused by bacteria using a compound of the following formula: ##STR1##
Gerster, J. F., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,609 discloses pharmaceutically useful pyrroloquinoline carboxylic acid antibacterials including, among other compounds, those of the following formula: ##STR2## wherein Y can be alkyl, alkoxy, halogen, hydroxyl, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, or amino.
Streptomycin (Agri-Strep.RTM.) is the commercial product most widely used for control of fire blight.
The compounds of this invention are superior to both streptomycin and the prior art compound of Gerster, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,042, for control of fire blight.